


Direwolves & Dragons

by ang3lba3



Series: because dragons [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Derek?” Stiles said when his call went to voice mail. “Man, I really hope you aren’t getting killed by something right now because Scott turned into a big wolf and I mean if Bruce turned into a direwolf big. My dad’s gonna make that face if he comes home and just, look. Get here? Good, yeah, bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Direwolves & Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/gifts).



The first time it happens, Stiles can’t even say he’s surprised.

“Okay, buddy.” Stiles says, voice even and calm as he could make it. “So I’m just gonna get a hold of Allison and she’s gonna come here and do her true love mates anchor thing, alright?”

Scott snarled and Stiles winced.

“No? Okay so that’s a negative. Don’t want her to see you like this - though I bet she’d think it was cool, give you a belly rub, ride around on your back - that would be so bad ass. She could like charge into battle on her  _mighty_ steed-”

Scott whined and hid his face under his paws.

Stiles had made his fair share of dog puns (including copious use of the terms ‘puppy love’ and ‘puppy dog eyes’). But apparently when he got really excited, he turned into a giant friggin wolf.

And by giant, Stiles meant the wolf equivalent of Hulk sized. So like, two and a half times the size of that [wolf licking a chick’s face.](http://f.kulfoto.com/pic/0001/0041/vwaGZ40249.jpg)

“Can I call Derek?”

Scott gave him the doggy version of  _‘the fuck is your damage no’_  face.

“He could do his alpha thing where he roars at you until you do what he wants.” Stiles looked at Scott hopefully. “I mean, this is all cool and stuff but there’s the little issue of how you’re shedding everywhere and we’re never gonna fit you out the door so when you have to use the bathroom - which you will, because you drank like ten red bulls and have the bladder of a squirrel - my dad will never let you in the house again.  _Ever.”_

Scott looked unimpressed, but nodded and - okay. Yep, that wasn’t just the angle, his jawline was definitely uneven as a giant wolf too.

“Hey, Derek?” Stiles said when his call went to voice mail. “Man, I really hope you aren’t getting killed by something right now because Scott turned into a big wolf and I mean if Bruce turned into a direwolf big. My dad’s gonna make  _that_ face if he comes home and just, look. Get here? Good, yeah, bye.”

Stiles studied his friend for a moment. “Wanna play with Shelley?”

Scott grinned, and after some maneuvering Stiles made it to where she was hiding under the couch and lured her out.  There was an awkward moment where Scott sniffed Stiles’ butt before he knew what he was doing, and Stiles realized there were some very important scientific questions that needed to be answered by repeating this.

For example, how many hits would a youtube video of Scott as a direwolf playing with a dragon get and whether or not that could count as Game of Thrones cosplay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by this amazing series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/23645)
> 
> on tumblr at [this gorgeous blog ;)](ang3lba3.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [come see me on tumblr!](http://muddytrenchcoat.co.vu/)


End file.
